


We Have the Technology

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Android Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexbot Steve Rogers, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bucky Barnes's passion for mechanical engineering led him to create his own best friend.</p><p>Done on a dare for various anons plus <a href="http://kehinki.tumblr.com">Kehinki</a>, who wanted sexbot!Steve and sicced her anons on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/gifts).



Bucky was brighter than most kids. He was bright enough, actually, to get fast-tracked into the mathematics special levels at school in second grade, which didn’t have to mean anything, since people could still self-determine, but it made Bucky  _so_  happy that his parents figured it was probably a decent enough idea, and the first thing his teachers recommended for him was, and he knew it would be, a better comfort-bot.

Comfort-bots were a little expensive back then, and came in multiple variations. The most common was a little better than a quasi-sentient teddy bear connected to the Internet. The interface was limited in favor of durability, and they trended toward the plush or the hard plastic. Bucky scowled when offered either.

"I want a StarkTech Evolving Machine," Bucky repeated for the fifteenth time, folding his arms over his chest. "Andro, not gyno, with the dexterity-specific hands so he can do detail work I can’t yet."

The motor-function of a second grader was something Bucky found very limiting to his dreams of working in mechanical engineering. The STEM that his father finally brought home in the second month of summer vacation was bigger than Bucky, but not much- a little over five-feet high, but very light weight, with a cooling fan that occasionally wheezed and had to be restarted or blown out with compressed air. It wasn’t new, either, having been returned and recycled three times, but Bucky didn’t care: it had graceful, nimble fingers, and Bucky loved it.

The best part, to his mind, was that, since STEMs were designed for older kids, they came in neutral colors, but, if he wanted, he could paint the ‘bot like a grown kid would do with a hot-rod car. Customization made Bucky ridiculously happy. As the oldest of four, he almost never got to have anything he didn’t have to share. This would be his first major project, and not even his sister was allowed to mess with it.

"What are you gonna name it?" Rebecca asked, sitting by the door of the garage. She wasn’t allowed to come all the way in, not while Bucky and his dad had the wires all spread out.

"Steve," Bucky said, off the top of his head.

"Why?" Rebecca wrinkled her nose. "That’s a boring name for a bot, Bucky."

"Becky’s a boring name for a sister," Bucky retorted, carefully pressing the blue filters over the andro-bot’s eyes. "We’re all matchy, it’s gross. Rebecca-Richard James-John, Jackie-Ricky-Becky-Bucky-  _Boring_ . Steve sticks out. S’a good name for a fella, too. Butch but not obnoxious.”

"What does that even  _mean_ ?” Rebecca pressed. She was five and very annoying.

"It means go away," Bucky said, and his father thumped him in the knee. "Ugh, it means loud and in the way. Like your face."

"Last warning, James," his father said sternly. "If you can’t be civil, you can’t be in the workshop."

Bucky drew in a deep, steadying breath, and reached for pigment slider, experimenting with Steve’s hair.

"Blond?" Rebecca groaned. "You want everybody to know he’s a bot from a mile away, don’t you?"

"He’s mine," Bucky said, confirming the color as the slider tuned the strands of Steve’s hair to match completely and locked the effect in as permanent. "I want them to know he’s  _mine_ .”

***

"Okay, try that," Bucky said. He was ten, and Steve was focusing on a pencil.

"I’m not sure this is going to work, Buck," Steve said, tilting his head to the side. "I have the dexterity, but the photo-sensitivity in my optic processors is very limited."

"It don’t have to be perfect," Bucky said, squeezing the robot’s shoulders. They were almost the same height, and would be in another two years. "It’s just charcoal, pal. It’ll erase, like graphite. I just wanna see if you can handle a different medium, okay?"

"If you insist," Steve sighed, and began sketching, rapidly and with great precision, the skyline from Bucky’s window.

***

"You’re doin’ it, right?" Bucky was twelve, and he and his ‘bot were up in the cheap seats. Steve was holding Bucky’s popcorn so he could eat his hot dog with both hands.

"Course I am," Steve’s speech patterns were closer to Bucky’s now. He dropped g’s, he drew out r’s. He used contractions, slurred sounds together. He sounded real. Bucky was so proud of him. "Battin’ odds ain’t hard, Buck. S’just math. You could do it yourself, if you weren’t so damn lazy."

"S’more fun when you do it," Bucky said, grinning at him. "Lets me focus on the game."

"Ain’t your calculator, Bucky," Steve said. His optic receptors weren’t eyes, so they couldn’t roll, but Bucky got the sentiment.

***

"What  _is_  that?”

The first girl Bucky snuck home when his parents weren’t didn’t know what to make of Steve.

"He’s not a  _that_ ,” Bucky said immediately. “He’s a  _him_ .”

"You still have a comfort-bot?" Mary sat back from him, smirking condescendingly. "Can’t you get real friends?"

"You’re sixteen," Bucky and Steve said in perfect unison. "Can’t you get  _manners_ ?”

Bucky laughed. Mary didn’t. He didn’t see her again. He didn’t care.

***

"B- Bu- Bucky-"

"No," Bucky said, spraying the canned air frantically into the ventilation port. "No, goddamn it, Stevie,  _no_ . Don’t you dare.”

"I’m- w-well past m-my exp-pected use l-limit, B-Buck," Steve said, his hand stuttering as he lifted it to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. "Y-you d-on’t n-need me. Y-your n-new b-b-b-bots are v-v-very well-l-l-l des-iiiiiigned."

"They ain’t," Bucky argued, shaking Steve when the lights behind his optic receptors flickered and his mouth went dark. "They ain’t smart. They don’t know me. They ain’t  _you_ , punk.”

"C-c-course they aaaaain’t," Steve said, his head tilting in the way that Bucky had programmed to represent a smirk. "They-ey-ey’re d-d-daaames. Y-y-you m-m-maaaake the prettttttiest gir-ir-irls, B-b-bucky. Y-y-you’ll be ok-k-k-kay. Don’tttt ccccry, jerrrrrk."

"Ain’t cryin’," Bucky lied. "You’re smoking out in my face."

"Ssshit," Steve hissed. "Doooon’t maaaake me laugh-gh-gh-gh. I cccan’t vennnnt."

Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve’s, listening to the fan blades as they whirled more and more slowly. “We had a good run, didn’t we, punk?”

"Re-re-re-recyyyycle meeee," Steve sighed. "M-m-make meee a taaaank-nk-nk."

"You little shit," Bucky shook his head when the fans stopped. "Should have known you’d go out a wise ass."

***

"You get a signing bonus, you know," Anthony Stark was saying, gesturing around Bucky’s new lab with a bottle of some green gunk he couldn’t begin to identify. "Any piece of tech you want, fully customized, no spending limit. Got anything in mind?"

"We still make Evolving Machines?" Bucky asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to test the guy out.

"You remember those?" Stark’s eyes lit up. "Oh, man. No, we phased ‘em out years ago, nobody gave a shit except the homebrew folks, and they stick to small batches, but I think- Hey, JARVIS?"

"Sir?" The AI sounded smooth. Still more stilted than Steve. Bucky wondered if he should offer to fix that, or if Stark was one of those engineers who liked a little manufactured distance between themselves and their machines.

"How good are our learning AIs? Could we put one in an andro-bot and make it smarter than the old STEMs?"

"It is possible, sir."

"There you go," Stark said proudly. "Pick a chassis and give JARVIS your specs. We’ll get your one of a kind STEM online by the end of the week.  _Great_  choice, by the way. Everybody wants specialized bots now. Nobody goes for all-arounders except the army.”

_Make me a tank_.

"Huh. I’ll keep that in mind."

***

"Bucky," Rebecca began, and Bucky rolled his eyes. "Bucky, what the Hell is this?"

"Andro-bot," Bucky grunted, checking the charger cord.

"Let me try again," Rebecca said, shoving her brother’s head sideways. "Why do you have an andro-bot? I know you’re roboromantic, but I thought you were gynosexual."

"Pansexual," Bucky said. "Like it matters. Move, you’re blocking his monitor."

"Bucky," Rebecca started in again, and Bucky swore to Christ sometimes he wished he were an only child. "You ain’t had an andro-bot since high school, and you’ve  _never_  had an andro-bot that looked like  _this_.”

"What’s he look like?" Bucky asked, trying not to sound sly.

"He looks like your comfort-bot got a sex-bot chassis and a makeover. The fuck is up with those pecs? This is uncanny valley territory, bro."

"I figured, if I was gonna get a custom job," Bucky said, brushing the last traces of packaging from the bot’s eyelashes, "I’d get one that was literally perfect. It’s my money, Becky."

"Don’t fucking call me Becky," Rebecca growled. "What are you gonna call him?"

"What’s wrong with Stevie?"

"You called your comfort-bot Steve," Rebecca groaned. "You can’t name every bot Steve, Bucky, it’s  _weird_.”

"How long did I have Stevie?" Bucky reminded her.

"Fifteen years," Rebecca sighed.

"And I had him full of perfect, customized software," Bucky said, feeding coded disks into the inert andro-bot’s data port. "Remember the art program? How I hacked it so he could  _learn?_  If his visual receptors had been able to process color, he’d have been better than a graphic design engine. The Stark guys said so.”

"Bucky-"

"And his conversation protocols," Bucky shook his head. "He talked so fast people forgot he wasn’t real."

"I still don’t see how you got so infatuated with a bot that wasn’t even fully articulated," Rebecca said reproachfully. "His mouth didn’t even move. It lit up. He was old junk when you got him."

"He was vintage and beautiful," Bucky said, his voice low and irritated. "You wouldn’t get it, anyway. You ain’t a mechanic. Custom bots don’t interest you. Stop actin’ like your opinion matters worth a goddamn and get out of my light."

Rebecca moved, going behind the andro-bot and making a startled noise. When Bucky looked up, she had a hand down his pants.

"Yes, he’s articulated! Christ, get your hand out of there! He ain’t yours!"

"I didn’t figure-" Rebecca said hesitantly, shaking out her fingers. "Fully articulated, huh?"

"Ass like that and you didn’t think I’d want it screwable?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. "You seriously have no idea how synthetic sexuality works, do you?"

"You know I don’t," Rebecca folded her arms over her chest. "I don’t need my vibrator to carry on a conversation, I just need it to get me off."

Bucky snorted, shaking his head and sliding another code disk into the andro-bot’s terminal. “He’s the best ever made. Fully articulated, seventy-two hour battery with a five hour charge, peak human performance limits, defensive capacity for security, organic skin, adaptive learning matrix- I miss old Stevie, and I always will, but new Stevie’s got a perfect chassis, a seamless interface, and he can learn anything I want to teach him without running into hardware limits. I just have to finish inputting his personalization subroutines while he charges, and then I’m all set.”

"It’s like," Rebecca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Bucky’s hand itched to copy the gesture, as it always did, but he didn’t. His hands were busy. "I know you’re a mech-head, Buck. I know you are. It’s your passion, you’ve always brought your work home with you. I’m just used to it being cars, not bots."

"Bot customization’s a hobby," Bucky shrugged. "And a valid one. Now, go home. I want to switch him on and I can’t be held responsible if his sexbot interface locks in first."

"Gross."

***

"Master?"

"Yeah."

"This doesn’t- I’m having some difficulty processing- Ah."

"Yeah, opening your eyes helps, don’t it?" Bucky stroked the andro-bot’s cheek. "How’s your spectrum detector? What color are mine?"

"Blue," the bot said, tilting his head to one side. "Gray-blue. They’re very nice."

"Uh huh," Bucky kissed his forehead. "What’s your name, then?"

"Steve," he said, and then blinked. "This isn’t my original chassis."

"Nope," Bucky agreed. "Broke down. Total crash. Thought it was a drive-wipe, too, so don’t be too upset if you can’t remember everything. I saved your protocols, though. Best I could."

"Um-" Steve furrowed his brow, and Bucky  _liked_  that. It suited him better than flashing eyes. “I seem to have some new protocols, also.”

"That gonna be a problem, pal?" Bucky smirked, sipping his carbonated water bottle. Steve had originally been programmed to watch Bucky’s health by his parents. He’d never had a chance to pick up beer as a habit.

"I don’t anticipate so," Steve said, mulling it over. "Although-"

He blushed, slowly, starting in his ears and spreading all the way down his neck. Bucky was very pleased with himself. “This doesn’t make much sense, Buck.”

"You had those forbidden-use protocols built in to your old system," Bucky shrugged. "Thought it would be cute if you got flustered when you switched modes. I wasn’t wrong."

"Why am I-" Steve drew in a deep breath to cool himself internally, tilting his head. "My interface is integrating. I haven’t settled in yet."

"Nope. And trust me, kid’s comfort-bot to adult’s sex-bot? Hardest goddamn recode ever done."

Steve’s tongue flickered between his full, pink lips, and he rubbed the back of his neck while looking in the vicinity of Bucky’s hips.

"I guess we should try out some of the new protocols," he mumbled, managing to sound shy, which made Bucky  _very_  proud. Even StarkTech couldn’t program shyness into a sex-bot.

"Damn right," Bucky said, reaching for his hand. Steve stood, and Bucky blinked, taken slightly aback. He’d forgotten he’d made Steve  _that_  tall.

Steve was still blushing when the tip of his nose brushed Bucky’s. His crystal blue visual receptors swirled hypnotically.

"Maybe I said that wrong, Buck," he murmured. " _I’m_  gonna try out my new protocols.  _You_  are gonna sit back and enjoy your work.” _  
_

Bucky grinned. “Fuckin’ Hell. I’m a genius.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mechanics of a sexbot vary according to the preferences of the owner.
> 
> Some people who use their bots for sex want a human-like experience: irregular rhythms, outside lubrication necessary, sweat and moaning and little quivering twitches in the muscles. Others want a distinctly sexbot experience: cool body, flavored saliva, self-lubricating orifices, piston-rhythm hips, vibrations in places that will feel good, quiet, consistent questions about what feels good.
> 
> Bucky believes in redundancies.
> 
> Steve can do everything.

Steve was straddling Bucky's lap, sitting back far enough to allow Bucky to run his hands over his chest.

"How much of your chassis are you aware of so far, Stevie?"

"Mm," Steve squinted, and Bucky was so glad he'd gone with the swirling eyes. Bot eyes came in every color now, blue was old-fashioned, and this shade was unusual, but it was close to the azure plastic caps he'd put on Steve's original photo-receptors, back when they were luminescent. "I know I've got lube ports, but you defaulted everything except my mouth offline. Adjustable capabilites for my rhythms, both responsive and regular. Sensation and pressure receptors in every part of my body are programmed to be touch-responsive and specifically locked to you."

"Well, you're mine," Bucky said, running his fingers through Steve's hair. It was real, it would grow. It felt like cornsilk. It was blond and soft and he could pet it for hours. "Just mine. I don't want you to feel anybody else."

Steve smiled, and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

Bucky's stomach felt fluttery.

"Of course I am, Bucky."

Bucky squirmed as his fingers drifted down from Steve's shoulders to toy with his nipples. They were pink and soft and tightened a little under his fingers.

"What do I want to do first?" he asked. "Fuck you, or have you fuck me?"

Steve kissed his temple. "I don't know. It's new to me. You just made me capable, you didn't give me any place to start." He sighed, kneading gently, steadily at Bucky's shoulders. "You like my nipples, huh?"

"They're pretty," Bucky murmured. "Every bit of you is pretty."

"I'd have figured you for the type to get a dream girl," Steve said, stroking up and down Bucky's chest, teasing low on his stomach. "You always said a fine pair of stems was art. You coulda made me a gynobot, Buck. I don't have a preference."

"You're andro," Bucky said, shrugging. "I wanted you andro before I ever wanted you."

"Covet versus desire," Steve was verifying. "You want me to identify as male, but I'm not sure why."

“I don't know," Bucky admitted. "I just always figured you for a fella, that's all. I think this suits. Do you like it?"

"It's different," Steve said, because he hadn't had a chance to really try it out yet. "I feel like I might be physically stronger? What's my capacity?"

Bucky shrugged. "You can run fast, fight, lift things, swim. I had Stark's fabrication facility skin a soldier with a sex interface."

" _Make me a tank_ ," Steve said, leaning down and brushing his lips against Bucky's in something that wasn't quite firm or sure enough to be a kiss. "Thanks, Buck."

"I remember you used to get upset when you couldn't back me up in a fight or run bullies off when they picked on girls or service bots. Figured I'd give you the capacity to handle yourself." He offered a lopsided smile. "Might have made you too tall, though."

"You used to be smaller than me," Steve reminded him.  "When you first got me."

"I know, but I've been bigger since eighth grade," Bucky grumbled. "You were so small and delicate. Your hands should be even steadier and more precise now, and the joints shouldn't stiffen up on you anymore."

"You thought of everything," Steve said, his eyes swirling again as his mouth twitched, and it wasn't a smile, it was a smirk. The delicacy of the subtle expression made Bucky's heart flutter.

"Shit," he sighed. "You're everything I wanted, anyway."

Steve kissed him, for real that time, his mouth was warm and wet and tasted faintly of peppermint, and Bucky loved peppermint, it was his favorite candy, that was why he'd had it added to the lubricant, at least for Steve's mouth. "I gotta wonder," he muttered aloud. "What that mint's gonna feel like on my dick."

"Chilly, I'd bet," Steve said, then blinked when Bucky sucked on his lower lip. "Mm. You always kiss like that, Buck?"

"No," he said. "I'm savoring you."

"Oh." Steve smirked and swirled his eyes again, and Bucky slid hands down from his waist to cup over Steve's ass.

"I wanna fuck you," he said, low and soft and with a flush to his cheeks that he could feel and hadn't expected. "Get around to you fuckin' me later, but I want this. I used to want to jerk off on you, when you were little, but I didn't want to set off your protocols and make you turn me down."

"I wouldn't have liked that," Steve said, moving forward a little when Bucky shifted his hips, so he could push up against him. "I'd have been disappointed in you."

"I know," Bucky sighed, because Steve was pressed tight against him, almost pushing him backward, his cock against Bucky’s stomach, his ass warm and firm against Bucky’s dick. Bucky wanted them both naked, but it was their first roll around together and he'd thought about it for so long, he wanted it to last. "I did it in the shower, so you wouldn't figure it out."

Steve hummed thoughtfully, squirming his ass down into Bucky's hips again, caressing his shoulders, the back of his neck. "It's interesting, seeing in color," he noted. "Your skin, your eyes, your hair. You look completely different. If I didn't know it'd be unnerving, I'd just stare at you for days."

"Look as much as you want," Bucky said, grinning. "Try to put an affectionate expression on your face sometimes and I'll even like it."

Steve chuckled softly, following the motions of Bucky's hands and sliding out of his lap.

"Take off your clothes," Bucky said, pulling his own shirt off over his head. "Don't worry about going slow or trying to be sexy, just get naked like I'm going to take you swimming or give you a bath."

Steve made a quiet noise of understanding, tugging his shirt off and tossing it on top of the growing pile of Bucky's clothes on the floor, then did the same with his pants and underwear, which made Bucky laugh.

"There you go," he said, stepping over the clothes and running his hand up Steve's ribs to rest his palm over Steve's left nipple, tilting his head up. "Kiss me again. Tongue, lots of it. Try to taste my whole mouth."

It wasn't good at first but it got better as Steve incrementally moved his head, neck, lips and tongue to match Bucky's, licking into his mouth, sucking at his lips and tongue, and pressing his own big, warm hand over Bucky's against his chest.

"Fuck yeah," Bucky exhaled against Steve's lips, pulling him toward the bed by his hand. "I love how quick you pick things up. Start getting hard for me, Stevie. Don't go all at once, give yourself about five minutes to get there."

"Okay." Steve’s thick lashes were low over his bright, warm eyes. "Do you want me to lubricate, too, or not yet?"

"Mm, yeah," Bucky said, breathy and eager as he rubbed himself against Steve. "But not too much. Just, mm. Enough to let me in, and to be tight and slow. I'll let you know, when I'm in you, just how tight I'm gonna want you to be."

"Do you want that chilly, too?" Steve asked, low and eager and flushed hairline to navel.

“Hot," Bucky supplied. "Thirty-seven, like the rest of you. Tight and hot and just barely slick enough to take it, that's what I want."

"All right, Buck," he muttered, rolling his tongue between his lips. "Any position you want, in particular?"

"On your back, first," Bucky decided, pointing him to the bed, where Steve immediately sat, molding Bucky's hips with his hands, nuzzling at his belly inches from his cock. "God, Steve. When I put it in you and when I come, I want you to look in my eyes. Just, you know, affectionate and however overwhelmed you can manage.”

"I can do that," Steve promised.

His powerful thighs shifted in response to Bucky crawling in between them, his cock a firming arch resting low on his belly, and Bucky nuzzled it, gave it an experimental lick. Steve cautiously wove his fingers into Bucky's hair.

"You don't have to do that," he mumbled to Bucky. "It's not like-"

"Want to," Bucky purred, giving Steve's cock another hopeful slurp before he crawled up higher and licked at Steve's nipples, tugging them gently in his teeth, pleased that Steve knew when to arch toward his mouth, and how to do so in an undulating roll that ended with his cock pressing against Bucky, first his stomach and then, when he moved up to kiss him, against his cock. Bucky gasped and Steve echoed him before he was finished.

"Good," Bucky said, nipping at Steve's mouth. "Good, copy me. M'gonna teach you how to talk me through a fuck, it's important. Hand on my back, pal."

Steve's palm pressed flat against the small of Bucky's back, then he dug in experimentally with the tips of his fingers, humming softly at the give of the flesh. "Softer than I figured," he murmured.

"Yeah, I'm squishy," Bucky said, chuckling quietly and rocking their hips together. "Don't squeeze me so hard you break my ribs."

"Goes without saying," Steve's tone was mild, but he'd lowered his voice, which was intimate, and he shifted his hips upward to try and match Bucky's pace, which earned him a pleased noise, so he kept doing it. He slipped his other hand up to the middle of Bucky's back, stroking and petting with the barest brushes of his fingers, his eyes nearly closed, his respiration shallow and quiet. "Should I try to imitate your breathing, too?"

"Oh, yeah." Bucky nearly moaned, squirming to get his tongue at an angle to dip into Steve's mouth. "I want to hear you get breathless. It'll definitely help me get off."

"Whatever you say, Buck." Steve gave him a soft, shallow smile, the kind that looked shy and sweet. Bucky wasn’t sure how he’d picked up that subtlety of facial expression. His old chassis hadn’t even actually had a mouth.

Bucky sighed again, appreciatively, and then rolled off Steve onto his back, gesturing for him to follow. He stroked Steve's shoulders when Steve hovered over him on his knees. "Kiss my neck and rub my dick. Give me a hickey somewhere nobody'll see when I'm dressed."

"I didn't know 'dick' was what you called it," Steve murmured, his tongue wandering over the hollow of Bucky's throat, nose against his chin. When his fingers curled around it, the gentleness of his warm, soft palm stole Bucky's breath. "Makes sense. Crass, quick."

"Y'know me." Bucky wriggled under the attention. "Grind yours on my hip. How hard are you now?"

"About eighty percent," Steve murmured, nuzzling his collarbone. "Like that?"

"God, Stevie, just like that, that's perfect. You're so smart."

Steve hummed pleasantly and fastened his mouth to Bucky's collarbone, sucking steadily and flicking his hot, wet tongue against the captured skin until it was aching and sore, then sitting back to admire it. "Was that right?"

"Did it bruise?"

"A little bit."

"Then it's perfect. Get your mouth on my nipples. Suck 'em. Not that hard, just- mm. Make 'em pucker up, do that tongue thing again, that was real good."

Steve even kissed Bucky's chest as he moved from one to the other, stroking his ribs and letting his stomach rest against Bucky's dick. He moaned.

"Fuck, Stevie, you're good. You're so good."

"It's pretty easy," Steve said thoughtfully. "I thought it would be harder."

"I'm excited as Hell, that doesn't hurt. Lay out next to me so I can get my fingers in your ass while you suck my dick."

"Should I be asking any questions?"

"Not now," Bucky said, laughing softly. "Mm, when I start fucking you, though, check in with me a lot. Don't let me get so into it I forget who you are."

"I was gonna do that anyway," Steve said, finding the position Bucky wanted, on his stomach with his knees curled to the side and his back at an angle. "If I'm not doing what you want, I'm not doing it right."

"Atta boy," Bucky groaned as Steve's tongue slicked him up before his mouth slid around him.. "Atta boy, Stevie. Fuck, that's nice. A little more- oh, yeah. Perfect, just perfect. You're so smart."

Steve was focused on Bucky, his cheeks moving as he bobbed his head and sucked up and down. His tongue was magic; it moved endlessly, warm and slick, teasing every nerve ending.

Meanwhile, Bucky’s hand moved over the flat plane of Steve’s lower back and explored the crack of his ass. Pushing the tips of his first two fingers inside made Bucky gasp even as Steve’s tongue threatened to drive him to distraction. He squirmed to accommodate Bucky’s touch, and Bucky held his breath as he pushed in a little deeper, thrusting shallowly before he exhaled in a rush, repeating it as Steve got him so hard he felt dizzy with anticipation and arousal.

“All right,” Bucky panted, pushing Steve’s head gently. “Enough of _that_ , shit. You’re going to make me come at this rate, and I’m not ready. I wanna do it in you.”

Steve looked up at him curiously. “What’s the difference?”

Bucky laughed. “Isn’t one, I guess, or it’s just psychological. It’s more intimate, maybe.”

“I’d think head would be more intimate,” Steve mused, kissing his way back up Bucky’s body. “With organics, anyway, the mouth isn’t a sex organ in itself, so the person doing the work isn’t getting pleasure from it at all, they’re just watching, learning and responding. It’s a kind of power concession, isn’t it?”

“Don’t think about it so hard,” Bucky advised. “Are you learning about sex as a function or about what I want?”

“About what you want,” Steve answered automatically, and Bucky tumbled him over when he got up to his face, slipping back between his thighs.

“There you go,” Bucky agreed. “And I want to come in you.”

“Okay, Bucky,” Steve murmured, smiling at him again. “You wanna do it now?”

“God,” Bucky sighed, brushing his lips to Steve’s, then giving him a deep, lingering kiss. “ _Yes_.”

He slid his hands under the backs of Steve’s thighs and pulled them up until his knees were high, then gestured to the pillows. “Put ‘em under your hips. Make it easier to get to you.”

Steve squirmed until he was propped up like Bucky wanted, then half-closed his eyes and ran his hands over Bucky’s shoulders, his chest. “Whenever you want,” he invited, soft and calm, and Bucky wanted to pound him into the mattress.

Bucky slicked his lips with his tongue and lined his cock up with Steve’s hole, his eyes mostly lidded and his breath catching when he made contact. He was barely loosened up at all, maybe enough for two fingers, and Bucky was thicker than that. He wouldn’t hurt Steve on purpose, but-

“Oof,” Steve grunted, shifting his hips, squirming. “I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to feel.”

“Tight, I said,” Bucky reminded him. “Am I- tearing anything?”

“No,” Steve admitted, but his respiration was shaky. “No, it’s just- nnh. I understand the physical dimensions but it feels bigger than it should.”

“Good,” Bucky said, smirking. “Relax. Push down, like you’re- trying to expel some of the lubricant- on me. Loosen up a little bit- incremental, not all at once. Hiccup some, when you’re concentrating, let your voice shake.”

“If you say so,” Steve mumbled, and his face was going pink again, and Bucky liked that, he definitely did. Steve closed his eyes as he recalibrated, but when he was opening them again, he fixed on Bucky’s expression and poked him hard in the side. “You’re doing this- _on purpose_. You want me to be- uncomfortable.”

Bucky was panting softly, his eyes mostly closed. “Yeah. It’s um- Mm.”

Steve sighed, grinding his head back into the pillow. “Give me a little more, I think-”

He’d barely gotten the words out when Bucky pushed his hips forward, and the words cut off in his throat.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve growled, warning and sharp.

“That’s good,” Bucky panted. “That’s good, dig your fingers into my back, keep- keep pushing down, don’t give in all the way, make me work for it.”

“This is- you like this,” Steve accused, timing the hitches in his voice so they sounded like the same trouble Bucky was having, having sex and speaking at the same time. “You didn’t program me with- anything because you- wanted me to- _struggle_ , you like it that I- don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’ll- figure it out- eventually,” Bucky assured him, grinning, his eyes mostly closed. “You’ll get so goddamn good at- fucking that you’ll make a specialized bot- look obsolete. Don’t- be in such a hurry, Stevie. You’re so good at everything, I want- I want to see you spin your wheels a little bit. How much processing are you- spending on this?”

“It’s all I’m- doing,” Steve huffed, closing his eyes and shifting his hips. His fingers kneaded at Bucky’s back until Bucky was arching against him, panting and grinning. “I can’t- think about anything else, you’re- I’ve never seen you- like this. Even when you- work, you’re not this- focused. You’re doing- a lot of different things- at once.”

“I’m not going to- nngh,” Bucky shook his head, then lowered his face to kiss Steve’s jaw. “Damn. Mm, I’m not going to be able to- talk you through everything. I can only multitask- so much. You feel _amazing_ , baby.”

“Pet names?” Steve stared at him. “Buck, I’m a _bot_. ‘Stevie’ is eccentric enough.”

“You’re mine,” Bucky growled, pushing deeper, his toes curling, tossing his head in a vain attempt to get his hair off his face. “I’ll call you- whatever the Hell- I want. Fuck, now it’s too tight, loosen up a little, damn, maybe- nnnh, ten percent. N’start hiccuping again, damn it, I- liked that.”

“Should I be- swearing, too?” Steve asked, letting some of the tension out of his shoulders, furrowing his brow as he adjusted his hips again, aligning them with Bucky’s so Bucky could pull out a little and thrust back in. “Do you want me to-”

“Not even sure what- you’d say,” Bucky murmured, brushing a light kiss to Steve’s lips before he started to move in slow, steady arcs, pushing about halfway into him before pulling out except for the head of his cock and doing it again. “You’re not- on the ‘net, are you? No- no cheating. Don’t look anything- up.”

“Well, shit,” Steve complained, thumping his head against the pillow, and Bucky would have laughed at how cute he was if he weren’t half inside him and trying not to lose his mind. “I don’t know, then.”

“Say my name,” Bucky offered, grinning again, pulling back and waiting, just waiting, as Steve opened his mouth, and then shoving into him as deep as he could go and grinding.

“Bucky!” Steve yelped in surprise, then glared at him, that gorgeous blush flaring up in his cheeks and starting to swim all the way down his chest. “Damn it, Bucky-”

“Breathier,” Bucky murmured, still grinding, closing his eyes. “Like you mean it. Like you want it.”

Steve inhaled shallowly, then scraped his bottom lip with his teeth when Bucky opened his eyes to look at him again. “Bucky. Bucky, I don’t- Ugh, this is unnatural, I-”

“Shut up, then,” Bucky advised, pulling out halfway and thrusting deep again. “God, that feels good, baby. You feel good. I never- mm.”

“Bucky,” Steve tried again, giving his hips a little horizontal wiggle, then pulling Bucky’s chest closer, leaning up to lick at his jaw. “Bucky, please-”

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, a shiver running down his spine, and then he laughed. “There you go, see? You’re so- goddamn smart. You’re a monster. Come on, baby boy. Improvise, you’re- so good at it. You can- figure it out. What do I- want?”

Steve hummed thoughtfully, leaning back for a few moments, his eyes swirling in time with the beat of Bucky’s heart, and then he smirked, and Bucky only had time to take note of it before Steve pulled him close again, grinding down on his cock and nipping at his earlobe before growling, “ _Fuck me_ , Bucky.”

“Christ,” Bucky whined. “Goddamn it, Steve, you- that ain’t fair.”

Steve laughed in his ear, low and pleased, and then he was grinding on him again, dragging his blunt fingernails down Bucky’s back to his hips. “You didn’t- code me to be- fair, Buck. You wanted me- to be yours.”

“Goddamn it,” Bucky’s voice cracked, and Steve tossed his head back, squirming, smiling, looking what anyone else would have figured was satisfied but Bucky knew was smug, because he’d been stupid enough to let smugness be one of the satisfaction levels Steve could find when he was learning something and it was coming easier. “Don’t you-”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed, his shoulders going slack, his ass tight and hot and working at Bucky’s dick. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, come on, Buck, come on, fuck me, please fuck me, I want to- I wanna make you happy, Bucky. Do I? Do I make you happy?”

“God,” Bucky was shaking. He couldn’t help it, Steve was gasping and panting and hot and tight and he wasn’t keeping still anymore, not for a second. “God damn it, baby-”

“Feels good, right?” Steve detangled one of his hands from Bucky’s arms and reached up to run his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty hair. “Feels good in me, don’t it, Bucky? M’doin’ good, right?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Bucky shook again, harder, his hips starting to move outside of his control.

“You like it?” Steve asked, rocking his hips to let Bucky get even deeper in him than before. “You want me? You wanted this, right, Bucky? You want me? Bucky, _please_ , Bucky, _please_ -”

“Shut up!” Bucky moaned, crushing his mouth over Steve’s as he started pounding him into the mattress. “Shut- just- unh- shut- the fuck- up-”

Steve shivered, and Bucky knew he was laughing at him, but that just made it hotter. His big blue eyes rolled back and his lashes fluttered, and he gasped and sucked at the air, his strong, clever fingers kneading at Bucky’s back and the nape of his neck, his hips canting upward to match every arrhythmic twitch and jerk of Bucky’s. Even when Bucky pushed as deep inside of him as he could and came until he collapsed, Steve kept moving, kept pulsing and writhing around his dick until Bucky’s whole body ached and he was feebly pounding his fist into Steve’s ribs.

Steve kissed his temple as Bucky’s head lay limply on his shoulder.

“Hug me, you punk,” Bucky groaned, hoarse and broken. “Christ, you’re the worst.”

“I think you mean I’m the best,” Steve said mildly, wrapping his arms around him. “I was just doing what you told me.”

“You’re cheap and you’re a punk and you’re a damn cheating little AI shit,” Bucky growled, burying his face in Steve’s neck. “I think I damn well broke something.”

“I feel fine,” Steve informed him, and Bucky punched him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [world-building meta](http://zetsubonna.tumblr.com/post/90057822275/i-volunteer-for-talking-about-sexbot-steve-i-actually)!


End file.
